A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses for drawing back the bowstring of a crossbow.
B. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the art to draw back the bowstring for a crossbow device. Since crossbows propel the bolts therefrom with the force of the bowstring, a substantial force is needed to accurately target the intended game. As a result, it may be difficult for the operator to overcome the bowstring force, especially if the operator is smaller in stature or has physical limitations.
It is also known in the art to provide elaborate mechanisms for drawing back the bowstring of the crossbow device. These mechanisms can add unwanted weight and bulk during use. Additionally, such mechanisms can be expensive. What is needed is a simple and inexpensive device to ease the drawing back of the bowstring of a crossbow.